freddieception
by WINCHESTERlover67
Summary: Note: this story was written by my friend Azazel, I just did the proofreading. Freddie mercry falls into a magic mahine that splits him into two freddies! will freddy and freddi survive! and will they fall in love!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey friends, it's Me here**

 **"So a friend of mine has been really into the fact that I started writing fanfic and she wants to join me, but we thought it would be easier if we used a shared account. She's been super obsessed with Freddie Mercury and wrote a super awesome FreddieMercury/FreddieMercury fic and I'm very proud to post it (grammar mistakes and all). So from SHEEEEE on this fanfic is solely owed and operated by my friend (mercuryreincarnationsatanist666) but I'll call her Azazel , I'll try to keep you up to date before handing it off each update because the two of us don't have time to meet often. She's already written the first couple chapters so they will be posted all at once and then slower as the story progresses. I don't know her plan for much but I'll try to keep y'all up to date.**

-Winchesterlover67-

SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrr" the machine whirred. In twenty seconds the apple had indeed cloned into two identical brown haired mechanic turned towanrs the blonde hared maechaneic "it wood rly suck if a human got traped in a machine like this" "

"specialy cuz there's no way to reverse the affects"

just then a man walked into the mysteriously-not-abathroom room it was...

FREDDIE MERCURY!1!

a/n did u gis like dis? i rly do! i hpep you gays lijeke my fanficccc! loe yu gays. Frm Naw on, ill be callin mah bf "Ramiel" fer clarifcashin. SHEEEEE likes ta write long ANs so I'll leave that stuff ta her.

-mercuryreincarnationsatanist666

SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 **Hey all! We talked it over and thought I should proofread the chapters before we post, so sorry about the grammar this time but we're working on it.**

 **-Winchesterlover67**


	2. the two freddies

Here's the second chapter! (proofread by Winchesterlover67)

SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Fred-do suddenly lost his footing on a banana peel and fell into the cloner. In more than twenty seconds, two freddies emerged.

"Is This the real life? Is this just fantasy" said the blonde haired mechanic.

"Yes" said both Freddies.

One Freddy stared the other Freddi in the eyes. Something seemed to click. It was love at first split.

Freddy stared at Freddi, and they both knew that this love story would be the second greatest of all thyme.

"I wanna bite your dust," said Freddi.

"I wanna bee your queen," said Freddy.

"I wanna touch your angel blade," said Dean despite the fact that he does not exist in this universe.

a/n

sory for da wate gayz! i luv u all n life wud be heven w/o u (geddit cuz I'm satanits!)

lol btw u shud todally al rede my ommiratl it is da gr8st fanfic in de world! u can find it if u serch the enetrnit for my ormeirlat. its bey tarra gilesbian who is my favvvvvvvvvvvv atuhr of all thyme n i love her sooo muc (NOT IN A GAY WAY U WERDIS [an no offense rimela ik ur gay or whatever])

also waht shud i do in da neckst (cuz I'm a vapmpyior) chapteir i lovvvvvvvvvvvvweeeeeee u gayz and i rely nead segestin.s

lots of luvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv'

mercuryreincarnationsatanist666 / azazel / da kewlest humen being er vampiret on da plannet

SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

RAMIEL: didn't proofread the a/n cuz I feel like Azzie should be able to express herself through it however she likes. Dumb people can vote, so poor Azazel can write her own author's note. (JK Azazel, ilysm)

love y'all

ramiel / winchesterluvr81


	3. chapter 4

CHAPTER THREE

The 2 Freddis ran out of the totally-not-a-bathroom room and went to do their own thing. When they got to the tree outside, they climbed it and held hands in the branches romantically.

"I'm Freddie," said Freddie.

"And I'm Freddy," said Freddy.

"U R a QT 3.14."

"Radical," said Freddie. "What do uuuu think we should duu?"

"We shud sheeeeee." said Freddy.

So they SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEd for a very long time.

One of the sciencers from the totally-not-a-bathroom room came outside to c what the ruckus was. They saw Freddy and Freddie SHEEEEEEeeing in the tree and fled with screams of angwish. "I am scared for lyf brofam," said a science. "I have never heard SHEEEEing so loud before in my loaf." The noise was biyotifel and terifing at the same thyme.

"HEY! HO! HEY! HO!" said the other science.

"RUN THEY HAVe NOTICED US!" said Freddie. They jumped from the tree and ran for their lyfs. They ended up back behind a wall. then it happened...

The totally-not-a-bathroom room exploted!

The Freddys ducked, each one trying to protekt the other. The macheen was blown up! Oh no!

"Oh no!" said Freddy.

"Oh no!" said Freddie.

"Oh no!" said the sciencers.

"Oh no!" said the Author.

"Oh no!" said Chrysti Mayberry.

"Oh no!" said Azazel.

"Oh no!" said the universe.

"The good thing is well always b with each other now," said Freddie.

"UR RIT" said Freddie.

"SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" said Azazel.

Their hands touched eyes met lips locked for the 1th time.

"Weight" said a voice in the distance. "No kising on my property. It is FORBIDED." An elderly lady walked up onto the lawn. "First you blow up 1/93849339 of the neighborhood, now you kis on my lawn! I will not stand for this nonsenes!"

The Freddis looked scared for their lyf. then Freddy kicks the old lady in the Dad and steals her house.

The plot thickens...

The Freddis move into the house togethr. "Now we have a house but wat do we doo with it." said Freddy.

"We buy a flat screen television and watch cartoons" the other fred sed.

"Wats a cartoon?" said Freddy

"I don't know. We are the same person" Freddie sighed.

"Well lets find out"

So they watched some Scoot Bi Do and laufed becus relators are stopid. Then Freddie had an ideea.

"LETS REKORD SUM LOV SONGS"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" said Freddy

They sanfg sum quen songz alllll about loov. they also san bohemi rhapsod.

Adterward, they retirees 2 the bedrom. The Freddis slept and sheeeed and /slept/ and /;;sheeeeEEEed;;/- and kised sum mor, but wer intarupted bi the olddd ladie coming back into the hose with the poleeeez.

"THERES FREDIS SQUATTING IN MY HOUSE AND THEY ARE SHEEING AT MY PETUNIAS " she complaned oldly.

The polece stared at Freddy and Freddie. "We wil haf To arest u." they sad. "Separ rightly."

"WE SHAL BEE TOGETHAR" said Freddie.

He kild the pole x using damon power. "NEBHERGHAIDGJIERIAJIAKISIEJI" Said Azazel. The old ladie fled for her lyf. Then tehy got bacc undar da cOvers.

"I have wun kqeshtun for you, freddy. Are you a Denom?"

"No. I am a demon."

"I lov yu anyway."

And then they did the stuff until the old ladey cam back with a SEAT team.

Da seat team shooteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed at da freddis. Freddie was deaddie.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Said Freddy

He ran to the closset and got owt a boks. He put sum stuff in it like pay gay an rishuls and a deivsrs licence. Then he sheed ghreiffuly at the petunyas and went 2 a crossroads.

"I wid like to sel my sole" Said Freddy to the crossroads Damian. The Damian's name was Azazel Turnip.

"Ok but u have to kise me"

"Will it Brent Freddie back from the ded"

"Yes but i will take u to Heall in 3.141592653589 yeres" Said the denom.

"Ok" said Freddy and he kised her."EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" said tour nip.

Then, Freddi popes outttttttt da ground. Dey hug and kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiise in lots of luv

"I thout I wax ded" said Freddie

"I lov you, u were only wnjure." lyed Freddy.

"Ok but why was I in the gronde"

"they Barryd you premasharley."

"K" Said da Fred. Den they did da sexci.


	4. Chapter 3

CATHETER 4

Won yer laser hosen, the freddys had ben dating for won yer.

Freddy had ben vary worried for the yere Belize Greddie did not know about the deal Greydd had made with the krosroad Damian. He wanted Freddie to bee hapy. Then he had an ideer.

They kud raze a children together!

Of corse that children would only know both its Freddis for two yeres, and then Freddy would dye. But whatevs, he toth. Dey goth uubar d cover and succ. Da nex mornin, Freddie Notis something felt rong.

"I fel alone in my lyf" sad Freddie. "I half you but I want a...a something."

"A famely?" asked Freddy.

"Ues," Said Freddie. "And a Children"

"I would love a children."

"Let us buy a child"

"Freddie, it's called adopting" Said a disemmbodyed voise.

"Let's adopt a Children!"

So they weent to the adopshun aggencyz Den dey sawz this girl that had just called to dem. Sheeeeeee had brown hair, hazel eyes,and reminded Freddie of himself.

"LETZ GET DIS 1" Said Freddie.

"Y" sed Freddye.

"Bekas sheeeeeeees my rightful reincarnation."

"Ok I'm not gon kweshrun that my lov"

They adapted the children and took her back to ther hows.

They left her alon for an hower and saw that sheeeeee had decorated her roomba with Queen posters and had sumhoe gutten a rekerd playor.

"Oh my" sed da Fred." Sheeeees just like u" Freddy shed a tee. He cry'd for hour. Then he whiisepred, "she'll sav me someday"

"Wat do u meen"

"Uhhhhhjjj" Freddy tryes to lye "when we r old n ded she will be hour legesy."

"Ok but I'm still sushpicshos"

"Rezonable?

"I stil lov u sad Freddie

Then suddenly...

TEH OLD LADEY CEM VACCUUM. SHE BROUGHT DE ENTIRE MILTAIRE.

Then their daughter (named Azazel) sang a bohemi rhapsod. Da militar ended up retreating cuz of da rhapson. Then sheee snapped the old ladis next.

Evryone thouht they was sayf.

But.

In da distance...

The old lady came back to lyf becas she was...

AN AGNEL!1!1!2!1!11121166666!nb


	5. da big revel

CHAPTER FIVER

"U SHALL DI" Said the ladi. Hen, Freddie and Azazel sangz da hell music known as "Quen" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOQ QUEN IS MY ONLY WEKNESS." Dey kept'd've singing de Quen. Then da ladi explodered into a lite ball.

"U kiled her!" Excelend Freddy. "thank you!"

"Now ther is only won ordre of bi sunis," Said Freddie.

"Get Azazel an eyes creme cone?"

"No, well do that laderhosen." Freddie looked at him srsly. "First we haf to sayv ur lyf."

"Wut?"

"U think i did not no?" Abt the deel?" Said Freddie.

"I mr ah told u"

"The damian told be b3 it wastokat."

"What u doin, sheeers?" Said Azazel.

"Hmmm...i need u for dis." Said Freddie.

sHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEee

YO GAYZ IT S ZAZEL in da HOSE

HOPE YU LIK MY NU CHATHERRS

it tuk me loots of covnicing to get kryssti to let me not let her profred this

big thines plant for next cathere! kind of lyk crozover to da most reccent chatehr of LadyChadsters

peas owt yal

-da zazel


End file.
